


Decayed Dreams

by maxsaystowrite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxsaystowrite/pseuds/maxsaystowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble about Shiro missing Earth and how he copes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decayed Dreams

He breathed through his nose, deeply, wholly. The air was so clean. For the past year his air had been stale and recycled with the foul tinge of sick, death, and desperation. He took shallow breaths through his mouth, never taking in too much in fear of tasting the stench. But here, on a planet, the air was treated by trees, not machines. The air smelled of flowers and cold.

 

Shiro felt the cool patting of a breeze on his cheeks, his hair flew and moved on its own. His heart ached. In his days on Earth he never imagined the things he would miss. He once dreamt of the adventure that is space travel, happily resigning the rights of his home planet for the mystery of space. Now he would give anything to hear his own ocean, taste his own food, be surrounded by familiarity and safety.

 

Space was at a distance now, he wasn’t surrounded by it. He could run if he wanted to. He never had to go back into space again because he was grounded. Shiro could never do that. It was a nice thought though.

 

“Shiro? It’s late? Why are you out here?” Allura asked. He was only out in front of the castle, maybe too far for comfort. He planned on staying. He just needed to be away, have his own space. 

 

He jumped at her voice, his heart quickened and screamed danger. But she was the picture of calm. Looking at her cool colors set him at ease. The way her hair tumbled around her, and her clothes hung from her body reminded him of a fountain that bubbled down, bowl after bowl. Shiro laughed when he could, looking down at his feet. It was embarrassing to be caught.

 

“I couldn’t sit in my room any more… It… Reminds me of my cell on Zarkon’s ship.”

 

Allura gasped. “Shiro, I had no idea. We can find you new quarters, oh, I’m so sorry-”

 

“No, no, it’s fine really,” Shiro assured. “It’s just small and cramped… I needed to stretch my legs… Breath some nonfiltered air... “ He looked around, there was nothing near him, nothing imposing on him, nothing keeping him in. “Be free…”

 

Allura smiled softly, and moved towards him carefully, making sure he saw every step. He watched her put her hand on his shoulder. 

 

“You are free, Shiro.”

 

He looked down at his metal arm. “Not of fear… Not of my own memory…” A chill wracked him as he squeezed his metal arm. “Not of the things I’ve lost.”

 

She looked down at his hand, to see it herself. His grip was so tight he was shaking. Her hand slid down his arm, and she took both of his hands in her own. He still shook even though his arm relaxed.

 

“But look at all you’ve gained. Your friends, Voltron, and...” She turned her head away slightly, trying to obscure her blush. “Me… You have me now…”

 

Shiro reached up with his hand, cupping her face. She leaned into his touch. It was so easy with her. Affection wasn’t a struggle. He felt like he could just interact with her without fear, without worry. She made him so calm, so free.

 

She was beautiful; he couldn’t stop staring at her, and he didn’t fear her hating his gaze. 

  
“Allura, you are the face of my freedom…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was little. It wasn't supposed to new shippy but it ended up that way. Any who, look at my other stuff. I have gravity falls, more Voltron, RWBY, Kingsman, and Miraculous Ladybug.


End file.
